


Captain and Imposter.

by Cherryplasy11



Series: Were in love with Imposters. [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Single Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Red knew that it had to happen sooner or later,He was in for a surprise.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Were in love with Imposters. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180175
Kudos: 8





	Captain and Imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-tied into "I'm the imposter's Toy." 
> 
> Like it references it and stuff but that's is. 
> 
> Blacks' name is Noir, Red's name is Rouge. 
> 
> Also, this is the two's full relationship from the beginning. 
> 
> (And Red is somewhat of a Yandere.)
> 
> And Red is now 5'4

Red walked onto the Skeld, his head down. He knew that he was one of the weakest Imposters, and he was just out of the training academy. What caught his eye, however, was a 6'1 giant of a man. He was very handsome. Red couldn't stop looking at him, till he must've sensed someone staring. Red made sure his stomach mouth was open, he smiled and waved leaving to claim a bed. They claimed the bottom bunk while the other imposters went over strategies, Red chimed in when he could but his mind was wandering elsewhere. 

* * *

Red's kind was **_Very_** social, to the point if one didn't have a companion for some lost their minds. So when he often caught himself with the _captain_ of the Skeld, He wasn't surprised. Black was stern but understandable, He had a missing arm and leg from an imposter attack. The people who were on the ship that Black was with were considered heroes, and their children were expected to be a prodigy like them. Red still has the star of honor that was given for his parent's death. He kept it with him because his parents didn't force their jobs on him, they didn't care if he wanted to be a teacher, however, when he turned 18 the military took him before he had the option to join a university. He now was stuck here. He knew that the other three expected him to take black head-on, to be the one to kill him. 

To avenge his parents. 

Red had found himself struggling to fix the wiring in navigation, Black was off at weapons. His mind transpired to the other 3 imposters, 

Orange, White, and Purple.

Orange had taken a liking to Yellow, a sweet boy that was one of the electricians, He kept the other 3 from murdering him. White had liked pink, they loved to coddle and protect them, Purple had gotten acquainted with dark blue, the two were too shy and introverted to talk to anyone out of their small group.

So the 4 basically claimed a human in just a fucking week. 

Red had finally fixed the wires and locked the wire box up, He heard the doors open and saw Black. Smiling he waved and got up dusting his pants off. The captain nodded and went over to the map that was laid out. He looked over it not seeing Red walk up behind him, How easy it would be for Red to kill him, a bullet to a head, or break his neck. However, he found that he couldn't and it wasn't the fact that with one swipe of an arm Red could end up halfway across the room and into a wall. Black was the second strongest on the entire ship. He could easily overpower Red and seriously injure or kill the other. Black was the captain of the Skeld, he had to lift over 200pounds, and taken two imposters down, so- 

If Red went into a sneak attack, he could die.

Red sat down on one of the benches in the room, he undid his helmet and sat it down he took a small fresh breath of air. He hated how stuffy the helmets are. He hated how the 4 have been here for over a month and nothing to show. He watched Black turn around and jump, holding a knife that he always kept with him.

The knife that killed the two people Red felt care for him. 

Red softly smiled and waved.

* * *

Red was breathing heavily in his bunk, he was shaking. He got up and rubbed his eyes, tears slipped down his cheeks. Maybe a walk around should help. Pulling on a Red jacket he walked out, he made himself look small. His feet hit the floor silently as he walked along the hallway, he perked his head up at the sound of someone crying. He looked into the cafeteria and saw black, shaking. He went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jumping back and hissing out as a sharp pain came. He saw Black come to his senses and held Red as blood dripped through his fingers. “Sorry!” Black said as he brought Red to the medical area. He brought the other’s hand away from the wound and winced at the blood flowing. Red was shaking, panting. “It's fine, ” Red said, he pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the side. He tied a bandage tightly around his arm and saw a small blood spot form. He sighed.

Grabbing his jacket he looked at the fabric that split. He sighed. “Could be worst.” he heard a deep chuckle and turned red at Black. “Sorry I didn't mean-” “It's fine, What are you doing up anyhow?” Black said. Red shrugs. “Nightmare.” He said. Black nodded. “You too?” Black nodded again. It was quiet. Red didn't want to ask what it was about. He curled up and sighed, “Tired?” Black asked. Red shrugged. “Are you?” Black nodded. Red moved to the side and pats on the bed. Black looked shocked but moved and sat down. Red heard another heartbeat as he and Black talked, Red had Black lay his head in his lap and ran his fingers through th 41-year-olds dark locks. He knew that whose heartbeat he heard wasn't friendly. The male fell asleep and Red did as well setting up and clenching the gun in his pocket. 

* * *

After that night Red found that Black trusted him more than anyone else. Red did too. He has shared a bed with Black several times, (It took getting used to seeing the other with only one arm and leg. Black(or Noir) would chuckle and lay down by Red. Red had found himself close, Several times. He was compliant with keeping his 'condition secret. That was till today, 

You see, he constantly felt the 5th heartbeat of an imposter. He didn't question it, assuming that it was just his ears. Til he inquired the other 3 about it, 

They all heard the same thing. 

Red actively searched at that point, knowing that this imposter wasn't as friendly as he and the others. He saw torn pink cloth outside one of the vents, and when he inquired pink about it, they said that it wasn't there's. 

Now he and Black were face to face with his mother, Rosa. 

Her once beautiful looks have gone to time, now, her bright pink hair looks ragged, her suit torn and her eyes looked unhinged. Red-backed up as Noir gripped his knife. He looked at Rosa, anger and fear written on his face. Red saw her eyes train on him, her smile faded, tentacles laid limply on the floor. 

_"My son."_

She said looking at Red, He felt the urge to jump in front of Noir. To protect him. Rosa walked forward and smiled widely. 

_"23 years I waited,"_

She charged at Noir who jumped to the side but Red took the hit. His knee coming up and hitting her in the chest. Black moved and shoved her to the ground. Red gripped his wrist and tried to drag him away but Rosa grabbed Red by his neck and threw him into the wall. 

_"You spoiled brat!"_

She ran towards him by cried out as a gunshot rang out, Blood fell from her tentacles and another rang out Red pointing his gun towards her. The cartridge ran out and he threw it to the side, The woman looked up at him. 

_"You think you can overpower me, boy?!"_

She yelled and ran towards Red digging a knife into his stomach and thrusting him into the wall. His head hitting the metal wall, feeling his head crack. His eyes were half-lidded and his vision darkening, Before she could tear his core out She gasped as a piece of metal stuck through her chest. Her eyes shocked and her mouth in a silent gasp. She fell to the ground and Red collapsed as blood dripped from his wounds. Black encased him in a hug, 

The last thing red remembered was Black calling out for help. 

* * *

Red woke up in medbay, his mind blank and his vision darkened. On instinct, he called for Noir before feeling the grip on his hand tightened. "I'm here Rouge." He said. Red looked in the direction of the voice. "W-why is everything dark?" He asked. "The lights are off, your mom gave you a concussion," Black said. It was quiet. "I-I sorry," Red said shaking. "When were you going to tell us?" "I-I don't know..."Red said. He wanted to sleep, "I-I wanted to tell you, but the fear of losing you kept me from it..." Red said. He heard Black sigh. "The Feild marshal will be here. They want to question you four." Black said, His thumb rubbing along Red's knuckles. "Why haven't you ejected us knowing who we are?" Red said. "Because if you guys posed a threat then you would've killed us by now," Black said. He kissed the other on the knuckles. Red smiled softly He mouthed 'I love you' before passing out again. 

* * *

Red, Orange, Purple, and White sat in front of a man in a Maroon suit. He looked over the 4, "You 4 should explain yourselves before I eject you myself." He said. Red swallowed and nodded. "The 4 of us came onto this ship with a simple task, Kill everyone and take the ship over," Red said. "However, We found it harder as we gained the other crew's trust and some, love," Purple said. "We all chose one thing, protect our family from others and that's what happened," Orange said looking at Yellow. "And we would like to request to become citizens," White said. The man choked and looked at them in shock. "We can't have you _Savages_ Running free!" "Sir, In all, do respect, you all left here with 12 people, it had been 4 months since we infiltrated and I'm sure if we would hurt anyone it would've happened already," White said. The man sat back. "If you give us all a year to prove ourselves we will," Purple said. The man thought before nodding. "If you 4 can complete this mission then you will gain citizenship, but if a body is reported-" "We will go through with the ejections," White said. 

Red looked at black who was stonefaced, Red tuned out the voices. 

~~~One Year Later~~~

Red laid his head on Black's chest listening to the other's heartbeat. He was purring softly as black read a book. His eyes fluttered close as Black pressed a small kiss to Red's forehead smiling. "I love you," He said. Red hummed.

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this so here is the full one shot, the first chapter will be deleted as this is The actual one! 
> 
> Stay Bright  
> -Moony.


End file.
